Untitled
by whitebearwrites
Summary: AU, Yaoi, Seifer x Laguna, Squall x Zell. Swearing. Squall dumps Rinoa. Rinoa goes to Seifer for comfort. Chapter Two
1. Chapter One

TITLE: Untitled SeiferxLaguna fic.  
  
AUTHOR: Whitebearwrites/Joe  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, R, Seifer x Laguna, AU  
  
DISCLAIMER: The FF8 boys belong to SquareSoft, I don't own them, though I wish I did.  
  
A/N: My First SeiferxLaguna fic, please be gentle. This is based on the Australian School System since I'm from Australia and that's all I know. I don't know how they interview teachers but if someone knows and would like to inform me, then I'll be greatly appreciated.  
  
1 CHAPTER ONE  
  
Seifer Almasy looked at his watch, not for the first time he cursed himself for arriving 20 minutes early. It was his first interview for his first teaching position, having just graduated from University a fully qualified English Teacher. He looked around the office and nodded his head, it was painted a cheerful blue and the curtains were whispery and yellow blowing serenely in the cool wind. The desks were made out of some kind of wood that was almost red, he knew next to nothing about wood, the office also had a cheerful homey air about it, there was sweet smelling flowers on the reception desk, and a painting of a young girl and boy playing with their pet dog.  
  
"Mr Almasy, Mr. Loire will see you now," The Principal's secretary, Kiros Seagil, the badge said, showed him the way into the office.  
  
"Thank you," Seifer smiled politely before entering the office.  
  
Kiros studied the young man that had just entered Laguna's office and frowned. He could tell that the graduate was going to be trouble. He was going to cause a near riot with the student's if Laguna hired him, and Kiros knew that Laguna would hire him, the man had a steady weakness for beautiful things, it was so bad that it got to the point that Laguna had almost had discriminatory charges bought against him a few times. The only reason Laguna wasn't in court now was due to some steady talking by Kiros himself. He shook his head ruefully every man had his weakness' but why did Laguna's weakness have to be bordering on the law.  
  
Laguna studied the young man before him with wide, green eyes. He blushed then let his eyes move downwards, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but still Laguna had an eye for the beautiful and this kid was one of the most beautiful that Laguna had ever seen. With short, soft looking, golden, blond hair and dancing, emerald eyes. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and an emerald shirt that matched his eyes perfectly, Laguna gulped then mentally shook himself. He was supposed to be interviewing for the English position, not ogling the hopeful candidates.  
  
"Hello Mr. Almasy, I'm Laguna Loire, the Principal here. You can call me Laguna," Laguna introduced himself smiling.  
  
"Hello Sir, please call me Seifer." Seifer smiled offering his hand for the dark haired man to shake. Laguna shook his hand then moved his hand to offer him a seat. The blond sat down and gave Laguna his full attention, but Laguna was drowning again.  
  
Seifer was confused, Seifer was very confused. This man was just looking at him like he'd suddenly grown another head. What was so fascinating about his face?  
  
"Sir?" He questioned slightly, leaning forward.  
  
"Hmmmm.." Laguna murmured, still staring.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, um..oh yes I'm fine, where were we?" Laguna asked panicking and blushing again. Seifer almost chuckled, that was what? Two blushes in five minutes? He hadn't known that there existed anyone that still blushed.  
  
"You introduced yourself sir," Seifer informed him concealing his amusement; he secretly wondered how someone like Laguna had become Headmaster.  
  
"Oh that's right, oh please call me Laguna, sir make's me feel old." Laguna laughed before looking at what Seifer assumed was his resume, "Okay it says here that you've just finished University? What University did you attend?"  
  
The interview lasted an hour. Seifer exited the room and let the breath he'd been holding out. They always said the longer the interview the better the chances. Seifer hoped that they were right. He nodded to Kiros then headed out of the school, oblivious to the various glances being thrown his way from students, male and female alike. Mentally Seifer was going through the interview, trying to figure out how it had gone, he remembered each question and he remembered his answers. Finally he smiled; he thought he'd done quite well. Before long he was back at his apartment. An almost empty two bedroom flat about a ten-minute drive from the school he was hoping to begin teaching at in the next month or so. Seifer's apartment was not cluttered; it was empty and had almost no personal belongings in it. In the Living room there was a huge entertainment unit with a huge television, a DVD player, and a cd player. There was also a Playstation 2 in the bottom cupboards of the wall unit. In front of the entertainment unit there was one 2-seated sofa, black leather with a table beside it, seated on the table was his remote controls for the Entertainment unit and the latest book he was reading. Winter's Heart by Robert Jordan. He'd always had a thing for fantasy. His kitchen consisted of nothing but the barest of necessities since Seifer couldn't cook if his life depended on it. A Microwave, a fridge, a freezer, coffee maker and a stove. There was an assortment of cutlery and crockery in the cupboards and a frying pan and pot set that he had never used. In the master bedroom was Seifer's huge Queen Size bed with a linen set decorated with oriental designs, a huge wooden set of drawers and a walk in wardrobe. The bathroom was white and clean, if anything Seifer was a clean freak, it consisted of a shower and a bath and the toilet was separate. The spare bedroom had a double bed in it that Seifer used for visiting friends and family that had a deep blue bedspread on it and another walk in wardrobe. He entered his bedroom taking his clothes and shoes off on the way and changed into an old ratty pair of blue sweats and an old partly bleached t-shirt. He picked up his mobile then got into the car and headed down to the gym. It was time for his daily work out session.  
  
Laguna looked over the applicant's and frowned. Seifer was by far the best applicant, but he was wondering himself if he was seeing Seifer from a professional viewpoint or a personal one?  
  
"Kiros you had a little time with the applicant's, which one do you think would fit in here?" Laguna asked his best friend.  
  
"Who do you want Laguna?" Kiros asked him just looking at him with those penetrating brown eyes.  
  
"Honestly, I personally think Seifer would be the best, but am I seeing that from a profession opinion, or a personal one?" Laguna asked beseechingly. Kiros smirked, at least Laguna was well aware of his weakness.  
  
"Why don't you ask the one's you think in for a second interview and we can interview them with a panel? That way we'll know for sure?" Kiros asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hmmm…okay if you think so?" Laguna mused before heading back into his office to decide which applicant's to see again.  
  
"So how did your interview go today?" Seifer's best friend Raijin asked while he was watching Seifer lift the weights.  
  
"Okay I guess," Seifer tried to shrug. Though obviously he couldn't.  
  
"Well do you think they're going to hire you?"  
  
"I don't know," Seifer sighed truthfully, placing the weights carefully before sitting up and grabbing his towel to wipe the sweat off his face, "I think it went good, but I heard that Laguna has a reputation. It's rumored that half of those teacher's at the school were hired on the basis that they were good looking. He didn't really care about the degree."  
  
"That can't be true, or he'd have found himself up in court on discriminatory charges," Raijin offered his legal viewpoint. Raijin had gone to university with Seifer, but he'd done a law degree and was now a junior partner in one of the countries top law firms.  
  
"I suppose you're right, he said he'd call tonight. So I better be going then." Seifer smiled slightly before leaving to have a shower.  
  
Laguna took one more look at the applicants he'd decided to see again and mulled over them thoughtfully. They were all qualified for the position so Laguna felt happy.  
  
"Kiros, could you call them up for me?" He asked his friend with puppy dog eyes. He had some thinking to do.  
  
"Okay," Kiros sighed, before getting on the phone again, "Hello, this is Kiros Seagil from Balamb Secondary College, how are you this evening Sandra?"  
  
Laguna watched Kiros for a minute then turned and reentered his office. Closing the door behind him. He sat at his desk and thought about things.  
  
Seifer entered his apartment just as the phone was ringing. He dropped the groceries he'd picked up on the way home onto the couch then headed into the living room. He quickly picked up the phone and answered breathlessly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Seifer Almasy?" A familiar voice on the other end asked politely.  
  
"Yes speaking,"  
  
"Hi, it's Kiros Seagil from the Secondary College. We were wondering if you could come into the school next Monday afternoon about 2.00?"  
  
"Um…sure," Seifer answered flushed with happiness.  
  
"I don't want to get you're hopes up, it's a second interview. I look forward to seeing you again." Kiros finished up then hung up leaving an ecstatic Seifer still staring in disbelief. He had a second interview. That had to be good right?  
  
That weekend was the longest weekend Seifer had ever had. He was forever trying to pick out a new outfit for his second interview and when he couldn't decide on anything he went shopping. He walked through his closest Shopping Center and went through his favorite men's store's till he finally decided on a blue-gray shirt he liked a lot. After buying the shirt he moved on and just looked around the center. He bought another pair of pants that he liked the look and feel of and a new pair of shoes.  
  
"Seifer?" a familiar feminine voice called as he took a seat in his favorite Japanese Restaurant.  
  
"Hello Rinoa," he smiled pleasantly, though inwardly he groaned. He and Rinoa had dated a short time during university before she'd dumped him for his rival Squall Leonhart, and he still had no idea why Squall was his rival since Squall had been in a business course while he'd been in a Teaching course.  
  
"What brings you here?" she asked taking the spare seat uninvited.  
  
"Lunch," he told her indicating the sushi the waiter had just given him, "what brings you here?"  
  
"Squall invited me, I think he's going to finally propose," she squealed causing stares to be pointed in the couple's direction.  
  
"I'm very happy for you." He said sincerely.  
  
For the next 10 minutes Seifer was forced to endure Rinoa's constant babbling. He had no idea what he'd ever seen in her, but still he listened, even if inside he was screaming for her to go away. But soon Squall arrived dressed in his usual leather and belts. Surprisingly his arrival didn't cause the usual jump of his heart it had done during University, now it was just detached amusement that he was now the one putting up with Rinoa.  
  
"Ahh there you are Rinoa." Squall smiled a strained smile at them walking over.  
  
"Oh Squally, don't you ever wear anything other than leather?" she asked pouting after she'd given him a brief hug.  
  
"I like leather," was his noncommittal answer as he swept his eyes over Seifer, "Seifer you look good."  
  
"You still look the same puberty boy." He smirked not containing himself, Squall just rolled his eyes then offered his arm to Rinoa to lead her to a table a little across the ways. Once they were gone Seifer sighed in relief and then started to eat his meal. 


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: Untitled SeiferxLaguna fic. AUTHOR: Whitebearwrites/Joe WARNINGS: Yaoi, R, Seifer x Laguna, AU DISCLAIMER: The FF8 boys belong to SquareSoft, I don't own them, though I wish I did. A/N: My First SeiferxLaguna fic, please be gentle. This is based on the Australian School System since I'm from Australia and that's all I know. I don't know how they interview teachers but if someone knows and would like to inform me, then I'll be greatly appreciated. Also thanks to everyone that reviewed, I do appreciate the reviews.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Squall took a deep breath and then pulled the chair out so that Rinoa could sit down. He then sat down opposite her, his gaze straying to his old rival sitting by himself over near the window. "So what did you want to talk to me about Squally?" Rinoa asked sweetly, her dark eyes dancing in excitement and expectation. Squall knew what she expected him to ask her, they'd been together now for a year and he knew she wanted to get married, but Squall couldn't see himself settling down with her, actually he couldn't see himself settling down with any girl. "Let's order first," he told her softly, signaling the waiter over to them. Squall and Rinoa quickly ordered then Rinoa looked back to him. "So we've ordered." She told him smiling. "Um..yeah, so how have you been? We haven't seen each other since Friday night." Squall tried to make conversation, but then regretted it when she scowled. "I know, last night you went out with Zell. If I didn't know better I'd suspect I have something to worry about." Rinoa told him seriously, joking wasn't in her vocabulary. Squall quickly swallowed and paled slightly, hoping she hadn't noticed. He laughed weakly, then smiled in relief as the waiter bought their food over.  
  
Seifer sat at his table enjoying his meal when he noticed someone outside the restaurant window watching his rival and ex-girlfriend almost worried. He smiled when he saw that it was the chicken wuss. He quickly finished his meal and paid for it before heading outside, curiosity killing him. "Hey Chicken Wuss, how have you been?" Seifer asked, unable to resist using the nickname he'd given Zell while they'd been in school. "Don't call me that." Zell shot back automatically, but half-hearted. "So what's wrong, you look worried?" "You would too if you're boyfriend was in the restaurant breaking up with his squizo girlfriend." Zell informed him. "Oh my," Seifer said, and then started to laugh. He couldn't feel sorry for Squall and Zell, but Rinoa he figured it would be wise to leave the restaurant before she came out. Rinoa was bad when she was angry, "and you're standing out her, outside the restaurant just waiting for Squall to break up with her. You're brave Chicken Wuss, she thinks that Squall's going to propose to her." Zell groaned at that and turned to Seifer, "Oh shit, could I go to your place for an hour or so, Rinoa will kick my arse." "What about Squall, just going to leave your boyfriend at her mercy?" Seifer asked with an amused raised brow. "Um.." Zell squeaked, blushing bright red. "Real brave Chicken, okay we'll leave a note with the head waiter, I suppose Squall deserves everything he gets for cheating on her in the first place. Come on." Seifer chuckled before leaving a message with the waiter and walking back home with a nervous Zell at his side.  
  
Squall groaned softly as he watched Zell and Seifer walk down the street, he'd specifically told Zell to wait at home for him. He knew what Rinoa would have done if she'd seen him after what he was going to do to her. He was grateful that Seifer had taken Zell with him. "Is something wrong Squally?" Rinoa asked him concerned, obviously hearing his groan. He buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath, he supposed that now was as good a time as any to break the news to her, he figured that Zell was far enough away now. "No, only that I have something to say to you. And I doubt that you'd be happy with it." Squall told her softly, gently taking her hands into his own. He felt like he was on the Springer show about to tell his secrets to the whole world. "Why? I'm sure I'll be fine with anything you tell me." Rinoa smiled breathlessly, just knowing that this was it. She figured that Squall thought she wouldn't be ready to settle down yet, but she was more than ready, she'd been ready since the day he'd first kissed her. "Rinoa, I've." he stopped then took another breath, knowing that he was taking the cowards way out telling her in a public place, "I've been cheating on you." Rinoa heard the words, but didn't quite understand. "I'm sorry Squall but I thought I heard you tell me you've been cheating on me?" Rinoa asked her expressive eyes filling up with tears. "You heard right. I've been seeing someone else behind you're back and think we need to break up." Squall told her feeling guilty. "Who is she?" Rinoa asked softly, tears falling down her face, "Is it Selphie? Or Quistis? I bet it's that Quistis, she's had her eye on you since we met her." Rinoa told him suddenly fiercely. "It's not Selphie or Quistis Rinoa. In fact it's not..it's not a girl." Squall told her. "You.you cheated on me with a boy?" Rinoa screamed, obviously forgetting that they were in public, or remembering and not really caring. "Rinoa calm down, you're making a scene." Squall told her urgently, blushing at the accusing stares thrown his way. "I'm making a scene? You break up with me and tell me you're sleeping with a BOY and all you're concerned about is the fact that I'm making a scene. Ooh who is he, Seifer? I knew there was more behind those taunts, I'll kill him." "SEIFER?" Squall was shouting now, "ewwwww, who do you think I am, I'm not going to sleep with the guy that made my school life hell." "If not Seifer, then who?" Rinoa asked, then her eyes widened and Squall swallowed, guessing that she'd guessed the other man. "ZELL, you're dumping me for that little, Chicken Wuss?" "Don't call him that." Squall warned her softly in a deadly voice, "He's not a chicken." "So every time you were going for a boys night out, you were fucking each other at his place? How dare you? Zell of all people, where is he, I'm going to tear his hair out." Rinoa demanded, still yelling and standing up. The waiter's were staying well clear of the arguing couple. Squall watched her warily, not even bothering to defend himself. He knew what he'd done was wrong, but he also knew that he didn't care, he loved Zell and no one was going to come between them. He watched as Rinoa threw her napkin down and stormed out of the restaurant, Squall followed at a more sedate pace and paid their bill, collecting Seifers note on the way out.  
  
They entered Seifers apartment, and Seifer showed Zell around, turning on the television as they entered the living room. "Want something to drink?" Seifer asked Zell heading out into the kitchen. "Um..soft drink if you have some." Zell told him softly sitting down on the couch, worrying about Squall. "How's Coke?" Seifer asked from the doorway, at Zells nod he threw Zell the can he had then went and joined the short blond on the couch. "How do you think Rinoa will react?" Zell suddenly asked quietly. "Honestly? I think that if we hadn't gotten you away from the restaurant then Rinoa would have stormed out and killed you." Seifer told Zell smiling slightly. "Oh man, I shouldn't have left Squall alone to deal with it himself." Zell explained ashamed. "Zell, did Squall ask you to be at the restaurant at that time?" Seifer asked the blond concerned, knowing that Squall wouldn't have asked that of someone he said he cared about. "No he didn't, I went there against his wishes. I just didn't want him to deal with it himself." Zell told him softly. Seifer nodded his head in understanding and flipped the channel. "You should have listened to him Zell, Rinoa is definitely Squizo when things don't go her way. And expecting Squall to propose and having it not happen like that will further put her over the edge." Seifer said worried.  
  
Rinoa vaguely remembered hearing off Raijin Seifers address so made her way to the apartment. She needed someone to talk to and she figured that Seifer was the person she needed to talk to. That's if he wanted anything to do with her after the way she'd treated him in the past. She sniffled then stopped outside the door she believed to be Seifers apartment, hesitantly she knocked. "Who is it?" she heard Seifers deep voice ask from inside. "It's me, Rinoa." She called back sadly. She thought she heard a curse and some scrambling around but shrugged her shoulders and waited for Seifer to answer. "What's wrong?" Seifer asked as he stepped outside his apartment. He discretely looked over his shoulder to make sure that Zell was out of sight, then shut the door behind him, effectively blocking off Rinoas entrance into his apartment. He needed her out in the hall so he could keep a look out for Squall. So it was that he was surprised when Rinoa hurtled into his arms crying into his shoulder. Seifer sighed and put his arms around her shoulders. "Squall broke up with me." She wailed. "I'm sorry." Seifer told her embarrassed, not knowing what to say. "He dumped me for that Chicken Wuss Zell." She snarled, "when I get my hands on that spiky haired freak I'm going to pull him apart." Seifer widened his eyes and gently patted her shoulders, knowing she was serious, or as serious as it was for Rinoa to get. "Now that wouldn't be wise Rin." Seifer tried to tell her, "Awfully messy and you'd end up in some women's prison for life." "I don't care, I'm going to destroy that fucking faggot for everything's he's done to me, both of them." Rinoa told him fiercely and Seifer narrowed his eyes. Faggot was a particularly sensitive word for him. "Swearing's not like you Rinoa?" Seifer told her instead of biting her head of. "Do you think I give a flying fuck?" She asked sneering, "How dare he, how dare he?" "Tell me exactly what happened Rinoa?" Seifer asked sighing, then looked up as he heard the elevator door ping open. He spotted Squall step out and widened his eyes, Seifer urgently signaled for him to step around the corner, which Squall did. "Can we go into you're apartment?" Rinoa asked him wide eyed. "No it's awfully messy in there Rinoa, I like it clean when I'm entertaining pretty ladies," Seifer told her, flirting outrageously, anything to get her away from the apartment. Rinoa giggled and nodded, "we should go for a walk." "Where would we go?" Rinoa asked him softly. "Wherever you wanted." Seifer told her gallantly leading her towards the elevators signaling for Squall to stay.  
  
Five minutes later Seifer and Rinoa were in the lobby then Seifer clicked his fingers. "Damn I forgot something important. You stay here and I'll be right back." Seifer told her urgently and Rinoa nodded. Seifer sprinted back to the elevators with one last smile in Rinoas direction and went back up to his floor. He reached the floor and saw Squall still where he'd left him. "You have no idea what I'm doing for you and Zell here Squall." Seifer warned his rival quietly, handing Squall the key. "Rinoas on a rampage, and I have to listen to her. You both better still be in my apartment when I get back." "Thanks Seifer." Squall told him smiling thankfully. "Yeah, well you owe me Leonheart. Have fun, oh and if you and Zell have the urge to fuck like bunnies? Use the spare bedroom." 


End file.
